kids
by SweetestNa
Summary: "LEE JENO KEPONAKANMU!" /NoMin-JenJae-Jeno Jaemin/Family-Drama/Yaoi-BxB-Shounen-Ai/DLDR!


Jam menunjukkan angka 4 sore, itu artinya Jaemin seharusnya sudah memandikan kedua bocah yang dititipkan kakaknya selama satu bulan dirumahnya.

"Ea, kau harus mandi!" Jaemin berseru keras kearah bocah lelaki berumur 5 tahun yang tengah asik bermain dengan selang air dihalaman belakang rumah dan malah mengabaikan seruannya.

Tak ayal seruan kerasnya justru membuat bayi yang sedang ia pakaikan popok terkejut sebelum kemudian menangis.

" _shh.._ Maafkan Nana" dengan segera Jaemin mengangkat tubuh bayi berusia 9 bulan itu kedalam gendongannya.

2 menit Jaemin habiskan untuk membuat adik dari Ea tenang, kemudian kembali merebahan tubuh bayi bernama David itu keatas karpet berbulu.

Selesai dengan memakaikan baju David, Jaemin kembali menggendong Bayi yang kini tengah sibuk dengan susu formulanya. Kemudian melangkah untuk melihat Ea.

"Ea, kau harus— _GOSH!"_ Jaemin kembali berseru keras saat melihat keadaan taman belakangnya yang kini sepenuhnya hancur. Tanaman yang selalu dirawat sang Mama ketika berkunjung kerumahnya kini tak lagi dihiasi bunga cantik, Halaman yang becek —bahkan terasnya sangat kotor, juga selang yang masih menyemburkan air.

Sedangkan Ea, Jaemin tidak melihat keberadaan bocah itu disekitar halaman.

"LEE JENO KEPONAKANMU!" Jaemin berteriak keras dan kembali membuat bayi digendongannya menangis karena terkejut dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan botol yang sudah kosong yang tengah menjadi mainannya.

 _PRANG!_

Jaemin memejamkan matanya erat, menahan emosinya.

"Apalagi kali ini" Jaemin bergumam kecil sebelum melangkah mendekati sumber suara, masih dengan David yang menangis kencang digendongannya dan tepat ditelinganya, membuat telinganya sakit.

Jaemin akan memeriksakan kondisi telinganya nanti.

"Dav, Nana akan memastikan kondisi hyungmu. Jadi duduk disini dengan tenang oke?" Jaemin meletakkan David diatas karpet berbulu, sedetik setelah David menghentikan tangisnya.

Sedangkangkan David? tentu saja hanya tertawa seolah Jaemin sedang mengajaknya bermain.

"Diam oke? Nanti akan Nana beri susu lagi" Lagi, David hanya tertawa sembari bertepuk tangan kecil dengan hidung yang masih memerah karena menangis tadi.

"Kau menggemaskan, tetapi suara tangisanmu membuat telingaku sakit" Terakhir Jaemin mencubit pelan pipi gembul milik David sebelum benar-benar bangkit untuk melihat Ea diruang depan.

"Ea, kemari dan— _mandi"_ Jaemin berujar pelan diakhir kalimatnya, karena keadaan ruang tamu yang tak jauh berbeda dari keadaan halaman belakang rumahnya.

Guci hadiah pernikahannya dari sahabatnya kini pecah dengan serpihan yang berserakan dilantai, bantalan sofa yang berhamburan disekitar ruang tamu, juga jejak telapak kaki yang berlumuran lumpur.

"EA!" Jaemin berteriak kesal kearah Ea yang tengah meloncat-loncat diatas sofa. Membuat bocah yang baru emasuki _playgroup_ itu berjengit kaget.

 _Tunggu—_ pertama, Ea bermain air dibelakang rumah, kemudian memutari rumah sebelum memasuki ruang tamu. Kedua, Bocah itu meninggalkan jejak kakinya diatas keramik putih ruang tamu. Dan Ketiga, Anak sulung dari kakak itu meloncat-loncat diatas sofa. Itu artinya—

" _SHIT!"_ Jaemin mengumpat keras, Tangannya mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bahkan Wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan emosi sedari tadi.

Kaki Ea yang penuh lumpur memenuhi sofa.

Jaemin meremat tangannya sambil menutup matanya, mencoba meredam emosinya yang sebentar lagi akan meletup, terlalu kesal dengan keponakannya. Pria yang menjadi istri _tidak_ tetapi suami Lee Jeno itu membuka mata setelah merasa Emosinya sedikit stabil.

"Huwaaaa" Baru saja dia membuka mata tapi tangisan nyaring itu membuatnya terkejut.

Segera Jaemin menarik Ea untuk mengikutinya, Karena jika bocah itu dilepaskan dia akan mengacau lebih parah dari ini.

Jaemin menemukan David disamping meja dengan lebam didahi bayi itu. Mungkin tadi David mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan meja, tetapi kehilangan keseimbanganan dan akhirnya jatuh setelah membentur pinggiran meja.

"Yatuhan!" Jaemin melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Ea, beralih pada David yang menangis keras karena kesakitan.

"Maafkan Nana" Jaemin masih menimang-nimang David, melupakan Ea yang mungkin saja kembali mengacau.

" _eoh,_ Jagoan tidak boleh menangis" Kali ini Jaemin menyandarkan kepala David dipundak sempitnya dengan tangan yang terus mengelus tengkuk David.

 _TAK!_

Jaemin dengan cepat menoleh kesumber suara, disana ada Ea berdiri didepan lemari khusus yang dilapisi kaca transparan tempatnya meletakkan banyak _action figure_ koleksinya dengan tangan kiri yang memegang kepala _Ciel phantomhive_ tokoh utama dari anime _Black Butler_ sedangkan tangan kanan bocah itu memegang badan dari _action figure_ kesayangannya.

Jaemin merasa lemas, terlalu kelu untuk memarahi atau sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Berlebihan?

Tidak, Jika ditilik dari seberapa besar usaha Jaemin untuk mendapatkan _action figure_ tokoh yang terkenal dengan 'menukar jiwanya dengan sesosok iblis'.

Satu, Dia mendapatkan _action figure_ itu saat masih berada dikelas dua sekolah menengah itu artinya dia menyisihkan uang jajan selama beberapa bulan untuk mendapatkannya. Sebenarnya Jaemin bisa saja meminta uang pada ayahnya untuk membeli barang itu, tapi rasanya akan berbeda.

Dua, Itu adalah _action figure_ pertamanya.

Tiga, _action figure_ miliknya hanya ada di _event_ tertentu. Apalagi ia harus rela terbang ke Jepang untuk memilikinya.

Empat, _action figure_ miliknya memiliki jumlah terbatas atau _limited edition._

Lima, seri seperti miliknya tak lagi diproduksi.

" _Ea—"_ Jaemin memanggil bocah yang memiliki kemiripan hampir 100% dengan kakaknya itu dengan pelan.

" _waeyo?"_ Ea menatapnya polos, untuk pertama kali Jaemin rasanya ingin menelan bulat-bulat keponakannya.

" _kau—_ KAU MERUSAK KOLEKSI NANA!" Jaemin menjerit kesal, membuat Ea dan juga David yang semula masih terisak secara kompak menangis keras.

" _ARRGHH!_ LEE JENO?!"

•

Disisi lain seorang pria dengan rahangnya yang tegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Entahlah, meninggalkan suami cantiknya dengan kedua keponakannya dirumah membuat firasat Jeno buruk.

Jaeminnya memang menyukai anak kecil, Bahkan Jaemin sendiri yang mengajukan diri agar kedua keponakannya tinggal bersama mereka sementara kakak ipar dan juga suaminya pergi _honeymoon_ — _entah yang keberapa_.

Tapi berbeda kasus dengan Ea dan David keponakan pria cantiknya itu sama _hyper_ dan juga terkenal senang mengacau, Jeno berani bertaruh Jaemin akan kerepotan karena bisa dikatakan ini pertama kali bagi Jaemin mengasuh dua bocah sekaligus.

"Hyung aku selesai, aku akan pulang duluan" Jeno dengan tergesa meninggalkan kantornya setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu rekan kerja sekaligus teman SMAnya.

Jeno memasuki _lift,_ memencet dengan tak sabar lantai _basement_. Tangan kanannya sibuk menelfon Jaemin sedangkan matanya sibuk melihat dengan cemas jam yang menunjukkan angka setengah enam sore.

Sial, seharusnya dia sudah pulang dari 2 jam yang lalu. Tetapi Bosnya malah melimpahkan beberapa hal padanya.

 _Ting!_

Ruangannya ada dilantai 12, sedangkan kini _lift_ baru menunjukan lantai 5. Masih ada beberapa lantai lagi sebelum _basement._

Sesekali Jeno membasahi bibirnya cemas sembari terus mendial nomor Jaemin ataupun nomor rumah secara bergantian.

 _Shit,_ kenapa _lift_ seperti bergerak sangat lambat disaat-saat seperti ini?

 _Ting!_

Jeno dengan segera keluar kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya, melempar asal ponselnya kejok belakang. Bahkan lupa mengenakan _safety belt_ kemudian mengemudikan kendaraannya membelah jalanan Seoul dengan gila.

Jaemin tidak mengangkat ponselnya, Biasanya Jaemin akan mengangkat telfonnya dengan cepat sebelum dering ketiga berbunyi.

Memarkirkan mobilnya dengan asal dihalaman depan rumahnya, Jeno keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa.

" _ARRGHH! LEE JENO?!"_

Teriakan yang berasal dari suara yang begitu dia kenali membuat Jeno yang baru menapaki teras depan terkejut, buru-buru membuka pintu utama dan kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang hancur berantakan seperti habis terkena target perampokan.

Suara Tangisan dari kedua keponakannya membuat Jeno khawatir, ditambah rumah yang keadaannya sangat berantakan membuat Jeno dengan cepat —walaupun masih berhati-hati agar kakinya tidak mengenai serpihan dari guci.

Semakin dekat Jeno semakin jelas pula mendengar dua, _tidak,_ tapi tiga suara tangis sekaligus.

"Sayang!" Jeno dengan cepat menghampiri Jaemin yang terduduk dibawah sofa tengah menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?" Jeno merengkuh badan Jaemin yang terisak seperti anak kecil kedalam pelukannya.

Dirasa Jaemin menggeleng pelan Jeno kemudian kembali bertanya "Lalu kenapa?" Jeno dengan sabar menenangkan Jaemin yang masih terisak dipelukannya. Sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan pelukannya kekanan juga kekiri.

Jaemin kembali menggeleng, kini tangan kurusnya meraih leher Jeno untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher suaminya.

" _sshh.._ kau lelah ya?" Jeno mengelus pelan tengkuk juga punggung Jaemin, mata sipitnya mengedar sebelum meringis pelan keadaan ruang tengahnya yang bahkan tak jauh beda dari ruang tamu.

Matanya menemukan David yang masih menangis keras disamping Jaemin, Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak rambut David sampai balita itu sedikit meredakan tangisnya.

Berbeda dengan Jaemin dan David, Ea justru terduduk dibawah tangga menatap _action figure_ yang telah dia rusak dan membuat Nananya marah. Wajah Ea memerah dengan suara segukan khas balita sehabis menangis.

Jeno terkekeh mulai paham dengan situasinya, Jaemin akan kesal bahkan marah jika koleksinya disentuh apalagi dirusak. Jeno pernah sekali berada diposisi Ea saat dia dan Jaemin baru menikah dan tengah membenahi barang-barang mereka, tanpa sengaja Jeno menjatuhkan kemudian menginjak _action figure_ Kaneki Ken.

Menyebabkan Jeno harus rela tidur diruang tengah dan dengan sabar menghadapi Jaemin yang mendiaminya selama kurang lebih 3 hari, mungkin diamnya Jaemin akan berlanjut jika Jeno tidak berinisiatif untuk mengganti _action figure_ yang tak sengaja dirusaknya.

Ditambah Jaemin yang kelelahan akibat mengurusi dua keponakannya. Dan berakhir dengan Jaemin yang berteriak marah membuat Ea dan David terkejut kemudian menangis.

"Kenapa tidak menelfonku?" Jeno bertanya pada Jaemin yang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu" Masih dengan suara serak khas sehabis menangis Jaemin berujar pelan, tangannya meraih David yang sudah berhenti merengek untuk kemudian ia kecupi wajah bayi menggemaskan itu.

"Tapi jika kadaannya seperti ini lebih baik menghubungiku, Oke?" Jeno melihat Jaemin mengangguk pelan, mengusak pelan surai pink Jaemin.

Ini bahkan baru sehari Ea dan David bersama mereka tetapi Jaemin sudah kelelahan bagaimana nanti sebulan? Jeno terkekeh geli membayangkannya.

"Sepertinya David mengantuk" Jeno memainkan jemari mungil milik David, beberapa kali bayi itu terlihat menguap kecil mungkin bayi itu kelelahan karena terus menangis.

"Aku akan menidurkannya diatas" Jaemin bangkit setelah membiarkan Jeno mencium gemas pipi serta bibir bayi kecil itu.

"Biarkan aku yang membereskan kekacauan setan kecil itu" Jeno kembali tertawa, kemudian melanjutkan " _Night_ jagoan Papa Taeyong" Jeno melambaikan tangannya kearah David yang mulai menutup matanya diatas pundak milik Jaemin.

" _Na~"_ Ini suara Ea, memanggil Jaemin dengan pelan saat Nananya yang tengah menggendong sang adik melewati dirinya yang duduk dibawah tangga.

"Jangan berbicara pada Nana" Jaemin berujar kesal pada Ea tanpa menoleh kearah Ea yang mem _pout_ kan bibirnya menahan tangis.

Jeno kembali terkekeh, Ini Jaeminnya, tak akan membeda-bedakan orang jika tengah kesal. Lalu pria yang baru menyandang status sebagai seorang suami selama 3 bulan terakhir itu melepas pakaian kerjanya, menyisakan singlet putih dan boxer setengah lutut.

Jeno kemudian bertumpu pada kedua lututnya "Kemari Jagoan" Jeno merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyuruh anak sulung dari kakak iparnya memeluknya.

Ea dengan cepat berlari memeluk Jeno dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca merasa bersalah, Ea sedikit memahami situasinya.

Bagaimanapun dia sudah dititipi pesan oleh Mama dan Papanya untuk tidak merepotkan Nananya selama dia disini.

"Hyung, maafkan Ea"

"eyy, kenapa meminta maaf?" Jeno tertawa pelan, paham betul Ea sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Jaemin.

"Karena Ea nakal. Sudah membuat Nana marah"

"Kalau begitu Ea harus mandi dan meminta maaf pada Nana, oke?"

•

"Hyung, kapan Nana akan turun?" selama lebih dari 30 menit seusai Jeno memandikan Ea, bocah itu hanya duduk diatas Sofa sembari menatapi tangga berharap Nananya akan turun dari lantai dua.

" _eoh,_ kenapa tidak Ea naik keatas saja melihat Nana?" Jeno sibuk berlalu lalang membereskan kekacauan yang Ea buat.

Tadinya, Ea ingin membantu sedikit merasa bertanggung jawab oleh kesalahannya. Tetapi Jeno melarang, takut Ea akan tergelincir saat dia mengepel.

"Tidak mau, nanti Nana akan marah lagi pada Ea" Ea menatap deretan tangga dengan nanar, Mamanya bahkan mungkin akan memarahinya lebih dari ini jika dia menghilangkan koleksi _piercing_ milik sang Mama.

Jeno tertawa pelan "Baiklah akan hyung antar" meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai sepenuhnya, Jeno mengangkat tubuh Ea kedalam gendongannya.

 _Cklek!_

Jeno membuka pintu kamarnya, menemukan Jaemin yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang tengah mengerjakan desain baju terbarunya.

Oh, Jaemin seorang _desaigner_ yang memiliki butik sendiri, itu sebabnya Jeno menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang Ea buat karena tahu suami cantiknya sedang menyeselaikan pesanan yang sudah mulai memasuki _deadline._

"Sayang, seseorang ingin meminta maaf" Suara berat milik Jeno membuat Jaemin mengalihkan fokusnya, dilihatnya Jeno yang menggendong Ea sedangkan Ea menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jeno.

" _Mwo?"_ Jaemin berujar ketus, tentu saja hanya dibuat-buat karena _action figure_ yang berhasil diperbaiki Jeno. Anggap saja ujaran ketusnya ini ujian agar Ea tidak lagi nakal.

"Nana, Ea minta maaf" Ea menatap Jaemin takut-takut, yang sesungguhnya membuat Jaemin gemas bahkan Jaemin sudah tidak lagi kuat menahan tawanya.

" _shireo"_ penolakan dari Jaemin justru membuat Ea semakin ingin menangis.

"Huwaaa, Nanaya maafkan Ea!" Ea dengan cepat meronta dari gendongan Jeno kemudian memeluk Jaemin dengan erat.

" _Shireo,_ Nana kan mengadukan Ea pada Mama kalau Ea nakal disini, biar saja Ea akan dititipkan pada Seulgi noona"

" _Andwae!_ Ea janji Ea akan menjadi anak baik. Asal jangan dititipkan pada Seulgi noona!"

" _Wae?_ Bukankah Seulgi noona cantik?"

"Tapi Seulgi noona suka mencubiti pipi Ea!"

Meninggalkan obrolan seru dari Suami cantik serta keponakannya Jeno yang awalnya bersandar pada dinding samping jendela kini keluar kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Benar, hal sekecil apapun jika dilakukan oleh orang tersayang maka akan menjadi hal yang terlalu membahagiakan.

— _kkeut—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anjir ngetik apa gw:') GW LANGSUNG NGETIK DARI AWAL SAMPE AKHIR, JADI BODO AMAT SAMA TYPO! TYPO ADALAH HAK SEGALA BANGSA!

Mari doakan semangat ngetik gw balik:') kalo ga balik-balik gw bakal hiatus, dan mungkin gw bakal otw ngebucin Jaemin. Maap Nak, Mama mau nikung kamu /senggol Jeno/

 **NCT DREAM DI WEEKLY IDOL YUHUU~ TEAM NUNGGU ENGSUB DARI NEOSUB!!** _mari doakan NCTDream di Idol Room huhu:'_

RAMBUT PINKY JAEMIN, MUKA BULE JENO

SUNGGUH KEINDAHAN YANG HQQ ;*

BTW SCROLL DIKIT DONG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

•

Jeno kembali memasuki kamarnya tepat pada pukul 10 malam karena kekacauan yang keponakannya buat memang sebanyak itu, pun dia sekalian membersihkan kamar tamu yang jarang digunakan, menemukan Ea ang tertidur sembari memeluk Jaemin.

Perlahan Jeno mendekati ranjang, mengambil Ea untuk memindahkan bocah itu kekamarnya sendiri selama Ea menginap dirumahnya.

Selesai dengan memindahkan Ea, Jeno kemudian merebahkan diri disamping Jaemin yang tertidur pulas. Tak mau menganggu tidur nyenyak suami cantiknya Jeno melakukannya dengan perlahan.

Tetapi Jaemin, seolah tahu Jeno baru saja berbaring disebelahnya langsung mengubah posisinya yang semula membelakangi Jeno menjadi menghadap kearah Jeno lalu menyembunyikan diri didada bidang Jeno.

Melihat tingkah Jaemin membut Jeno tertawa kecil.

"Jenoya" Mata besar milik Jaemin terbuka menampilkan wajah cantik yang selalu membuat seorang Lee Jeno bertekuk lutut.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Jeno mengecup singkat dahi Jaemin.

Jaemin menggeleng pelan "Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Kau kelelahan, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa kau merepotkanku" Tangan besar Jeno menyapu pipi milik Jaemin, Suami cantiknya memilik kulit yang lebih halus dibandingkan para gadis yang melakukan perawatan wajah setiap minggunya.

"Kau juga kelelahan, setelah pulang dari kantor harusnya aku menyambutmu tetapi kau malah menenangkanku yang kesal karena _action figure_ ku yang dirusak Ea, memandikan Ea, lalu membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Ea" Jaemin memberi jeda pada cerita panjangnya, tangannya bergerak aktif membentuk pola abstrak pada dada Jeno.

Jeno menyukainya, bagaimana suara Jaemin yang bercerita antusias pada hal yang dilalui hari ini padanya, mengeluhkan banyak hal padanya, bercerita hal tak penting, saling melempar canda atau mengoceh panjang yang mereka sendiri pun tak tahu kemana arahnya.

"Aku akan menjadi pendamping yang lebih baik esok hari"

Jeno mengangguk pelan "Tidurlah, besok harus kebutik kan?"

" _Night_ , sayang"

" _Night too, by_ "

 _Chuu~_

Jeno mengecup singkat bibir Jaemin, lalu menutup matanya menjemput bunga tidurnya seperti Jaemin.

— _Tamat, Selesai, The End, Kkeut—_

Gw geli ngeti bgian akhir:') fluffy naega style aniyaaa :v


End file.
